Krallen
Note: Because Krallen is a new champion, some of this information may be inaccurate. Please do not change the information unless you have a Krallen. ---- Krallen 2 Animation.png|Level 1 Krallen 3 Animation.png|Level 2 Krallen is a new Champion Monster that can be earned via the Hunt for Krallen weekly event. It loves looting, and specializes in looting resources. It's primary target is harvesters, Town Halls and Silos He has the ability to "buff" the amount of resources looted in battle if secondary quota is met. Unlike any other champion, he can be sent into battle alongside other champs. He doesn't need to be stored in the Champion Chamber as he will appear on the Champion Cage. However, it will leave the player if they fail to meet the weekly quota. Unfortunately, there's no way to permanently keep Krallen without meeting the quota as of now. Holding Krallen for consecutive weeks via meeting the first quota will also level him up. Krallen can only reach level 5. At level 1, Krallen will loot 1500. How ever, it takes time before he actually starts looting from harvesters. and krallen can help other champions to attack. He can defend your main yard! Ability Loot Buff ''' '''This ability can increase your monsters looting ability.For example you get 1,000,000 from an outpost if krallen is in it you`ll get 5,000,000 depends of how much the buff percentage is.When buffing other monsters the color is green(Fomors color while buffing is violet) and it has a range a little less than fomor Statistics Bugs and Glitches * Zafreetis will sometimes refuse to heal Krallen.Prefers to heal non-Champion monsters like DAVEs than Krallen. * When Krallen first came out (6/18/12 12:00 PST) he was invisible. (FIXED) (6/18/12 17:28 EST) * When the attack starts Krallen and other monsters just stay still. Time counts down but the monsters are not attacking. '(FIXED) '(6/19/12 12:00 EST) * When attacking an outpost, krallen and all other monsters stay motionless while attacking the last building. * In slow computers you can't send Krallen in the middle of the battle. Gallery Krallen sprite1.png|Krallen Mid-Level Sprite KrallenCounter.png|Krallen tab in the Champion Cage Reaching500mil.png Krallen.PNG 306976_483306635028178_860359254_n.png 306976_483306635028178_860359254_n.jpg 306976_4833066350281.78_860359254_n.png buffed.png|Fomor Buffing Krallen Trivia * Krallen is the German word for "Claws". ** "Sich etwas krallen" is colloquial for "to steal something" or "to take an object with force", basically to loot. * Upon Krallen's initial release, he was invisible due to a bug. However this glitch was fixed within 2 hours. * Krallen appears to be a stronger version of Gorgo as at level 1 he has greater health. However Krallen has lower attack value than Gorgo. * Krallen is the only champion whose favorite target does not include defensive towers, most likely due to his nature (greed for resources). However when all ressource buildings are destroyed his favorite target changes into defensive towers. * Krallen is very different from other champions because he: ** Doesn't need to be fed, and levels up via keeping him for consecutive weeks ** Can be used in attacks alongside other champions, essentially making him a side-champion ** Can be lost, along with his abilities ** Cannot be upgraded via Shiny or Monsters * Krallen lives in the Champion Cage alongside the original champion, therefore can participate in defending a base, contrary to prior speculation. * Presence of Krallen increased the amount of resource you can hold at only the main yard by 20%. * Even that krallen has the highest health of all champion, Korath is still the most powerful champion (this is because krallen has the 2nd lowest damage of all champion). *Krallen has a similarity of 3 animals on earth for example 1.Mantis 2.Dog 3.jaguar *The players that gained 1.5 billion resources have krallen that has a 2 mantis like hands on the back, but to those who did`nt have krallen has no hands on there shoulders. *Krallen's Buff is green! But if Fomor is buffing the monsters (Daves etc.), the buff will be purple instead. Category:Champion Monsters Category:Limited Champions Category:Krallen Category:Monsters